metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Save Station
:This article refers to the device. For other uses, see Save Station (Disambiguation). .]] '''Save Stations' (called Save Points in Metroid II: Return of Samus or occasionally Save Rooms) are a recurring feature in the ''Metroid'' series. Save Stations allow Samus to save her progress (sometimes referred to in-game as a "data backup") during missions. Save Stations first debuted in Metroid II: Return of Samus and have appeared in every Metroid game since then, making the original Metroid and Metroid Prime Hunters the only games without Save Stations (instead, Metroid uses Passwords and in Hunters, Samus can save at her Gunship). In the games in which it is present, Samus Aran's Gunship also functions as a Save Station that also refills health and ammunition, with the exception of Metroid II, where it only serves to restore health and ammo. In the ''Prime'' series, Save Stations also act as Recharge Stations, allowing Samus to recover all her health even if she chooses not to save her progress. Federation Troopers also refer to Save Stations as Recharge Stations. In Metroid: Other M, Save Stations are replaced by Navigation Booths which act as Save Stations and also allow Samus to download map data. It is implied that the other soldiers in the 07th Platoon use them to communicate when not together. Design ]] Save Stations vary in design throughout the series. The original save station from ''Metroid II: Return of Samus is nothing more than an ornate pole with a glowing top. Super Metroid features a capsule-like design, but in Metroid Fusion and Metroid: Zero Mission save points are weight-sensitive platforms. Metroid Prime's (designed by Don Hogan http://forums.n-sider.com/showthread.php?2262-UAT-Digipen-and-Full-Sail) and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes's have several "working fingers" that project beams of light which seem to restore Samus' suit energy. In Prime these are constantly extended, but in Echoes they descend for saving and ascend when the process has completed. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption they appear revamped, with a more simplistic and sleek design which functions almost exactly the same as in Fusion. Metroid: Other M's Navigation Booths are also simplistic touch-sensitive platforms, which restore energy in a similar way to the ones seen in Corruption. The varying designs can probably be attributed to the different planets they appear on, and the cultures of the races that made them. Official data ''Super Metroid Players' Guide Save Stations are referred to as '''data save units' in this guide. The name is also present in every version of the manual. ;Terminals (page 8):"These are fairly liberally spread across the levels. It's usually wise to use them as you find them because this is where you will restart should you get killed. To save a game, simply stand inside the unit and a message will pop up asking whether or not you wish to save. Select yes and saving will occur. Location: All areas." Saving Data: "Data save units are found in each area. If you bring Samus into one of these, you will be prompted to save the game data. Select YES to do so. You'll then be able to start the game over from where it was last saved." ;Data Copy Mode:"Select the data that you wish to copy, press the A button, then select the file you wish to copy the data to and press A again. Select yes to confirm your choice." ;Data Clear Mode:"Select the data you wish to clear, press the A button and select yes to confirm." Logbook entries Inventory data (Ship Save Station) ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' website Note: This is a general description for all stations in the game, including Energy, Ammo, Save and Teleport Stations. ;Stations:"These mysterious machines let you recharge your energy or ammo, save your progress, or travel quickly between areas—but you must locate them first!" ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' manual "Stand on the plate to save." Trivia *During Echoes, Samus' shoulder pads "relax" when saving, adopting a lower position closer to the shoulders. They do the opposite when saving is completed, returning to their original higher position. *In Zero Mission, all the Save Stations aboard the Space Pirate ship and in the Chozo Ruins in Chozodia restore health and weapons, while no others (save Samus's Gunship) do anything more than save the game. This may be because Space Pirates do not drop Energy Capsules when killed. *In Metroid Prime, if Samus loads the game at a Save Station previously visited, Samus can skip the scene. There is a glitch that makes the Save Station room "music" play throughout the area after she's done this, and exits the room quickly (excluding boss battles). *In Metroid Prime and Echoes, Save Station rooms feature a unique ambience, shared with Map Stations in the former game. In Zero Mission, the classic Silence theme plays in Save Rooms. *In Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Samus makes her appearance by emerging out of a Super Metroid-style Save Station. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, green light is seen flashing through her ship's windshield while she recharges. *In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare does not play when starting a game or respawning unlike in Prime or Echoes. It does, however, play when Samus lands on a planet or other location. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' features no Save Stations other than Samus's Gunship. However, this was discovered in unused text: "SAVE STATIONwould you like to save your progress?" suggesting Save Stations were scrapped, potentially for hardware reasons. *Some of the more recent Metroid games have featured checkpoints in addition to Save Stations, although the checkpoint is lost if the game is turned off. *Mike Wikan said regarding the Save Stations in Prime: Gallery File:SMSave.PNG|Artwork of Samus in a Save Station, Super Metroid File:SaveMII.png|Samus begins from a Save Point in Metroid II: Return of Samus. File:Super_Metroid_00141.png|The very first Save Station in Crateria in Super Metroid. File:MF_savepoint.png|Samus at a Save Station in Metroid Fusion. File:SaveMZM.png|Zero Suit Samus uses a Save Station on board the Space Pirate Mother Ship in Metroid: Zero Mission. File:Save_Station_Primr.png|Samus uses a Save Station in Metroid Prime. File:Samus_Save_Station_Power_Suit.jpg|Samus replenishes her Energy in a Save Station, Metroid Prime. File:Save_Station_Echoes.png|Samus uses a Save Station in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Samussave.gif|Animation. File:Varia_suit_save.png|Samus begins from a Save Station in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. File:Mp3 ship missile upgrade.png|Ship Save Station Inventory model (Corruption). File:Save Station rip.png|''Prime'' Save Station rip. File:MSR Needler or Tsumuri.png|''Metroid: Samus Returns'' References ru:Станция Сохранения Category:Save Stations Category:Stations Category:Zebes Category:Tallon IV Category:Aether Category:GFS Olympus Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:SR388 Category:BSL Category:Research Category:Don Hogan